The Behemoth
Name Draven / The Behemoth * Chapter Barbarian from the past * Ability He'd have two modes. Behemoth mode and Recovery mode with one passive. Behemoth mode: He moves at 115% movement speed normally also he can charge at greatly increased speed (A little faster than hillbilly) in a straight line with no steering but if he hits small terrain or thin walls it is destroyed and he is thrown into recovery mode immediately. He cannot charge again until he fully recovers and when he recovers the terrain is filled by the entity. If he hits a survivor they are pinned to his shoulder and he isn't thrown into recovery mode but the terrain isn't destroyed either. Recovery mode: He moves at 110% movement speed and cannot charge. Passive: Every two hits on a survivor causes his weapon to "bloom". The next hit on any survivor applies a No Mither like effect that stops healing for thirty seconds completely. * Perks # Endless rage: Fueled by a gathering storm of rage you become obsessed with one survivor at a time. You have slightly / greatly / then Considerably increased movement speed while chasing that survivor. But that survivor can hear the terror radius of the killer 5 / 10 / 15 meters further away. When the obsession is killed you become obsessed with another survivor. This does not re-apply other obsession effects. # Reckless abandon: starting with one stun and within a window of 5 minutes every consecutive stun decreases in effectiveness by 1.5%. # Reach of the behemoth: Increases striking range of lunge attacks by 4% / 6% / 8% but increases successful and unsuccessful attack recovery by 2% / 3% / 4%. * Weapon "The Brush". A large Four foot handled slab of metal that has been heated and carefully crafted with "Teeth". These teeth jut out and curve with razor sharp edges all over the weapon. Approximate weight is about 500 pounds. * Story The Behemoth was once a barbarian belonging to a village of well renowned warriors. Also something they were good at was art. They loved expression through arts of all kinds. The behemoth/ Draven was their largest warrior at about seven feet tall 500 pounds of pure muscle he towered over every rival and army to stand against him his weapon of choice being a hand made metal hammer. His village was often chosen to do mercenary work for a nearby city. They were excessively efficient. Gorilla style tactics with their knowledge of the environment (The mountain they lived on.) they were unbeatable. After a long hard fought war with another city The behemoth painted one of the most grisly scenes of war and strife for his people showing all they had lost including one of his sisters. The king of the city that often hired them thought the piece showed the city the senselessness of the war and took it as an insult. He led a secret raid on the village and killed all the others while Draven was out gathering food and herbs. He came back to the village destroyed and the people splayed out and slaughtered exactly as the depiction of his painting. He spent the next month in an insanity filled trance melting down the metal from his hammer and the armor of his family to forge his "Brush". He then used his military knowledge and tactics to stranglehold the city. One cart and convoy after another he crushed everyone with his weapon and painted expression pieces with them on the ground in their blood dragging them under his weapon. He used his knowledge of the castle and the guards to stalk the halls taking his time roughly four days to fully infiltrate the castle without sleep or rest of any kind. When he finally made it to the king he took his time again slowing crushing his limbs one at a time and then cutting them off section by section with a small knife. until he finally bled to death. When the guards and other dignitaries finally found the king in the tallest tower of the castle Draven was no where to be seen. The entity sweeping him away back to his home. * Survivor The princess of the kingdom Rose. The entity tries very hard to repress the time the Behemoth spent with her. After the incident with his village he showed up at a ball long forgotten in his looks without his barbarian armor or clothing. He managed to kidnap her and take her away trying to lure the king out into the open with her. He stalled for months taking good care of her. She even seemed to see the beauty in his art when it wasn't made out of bodies. He really appreciated seeing her. She even shared her life story with him. She was practically raised in isolation safe from the outside world. She was taught the basics of self defense and strategy but loved Fencing. Her skills in fencing were well beyond her teachers at a very young age. Eventually she even started challenging guards to fencing whenever they tried to stop her from going to other parts of the castle letting them use whatever they liked even shields weren't enough to counter her skill. She won countless times every day just to go explore the courtyards of the castle grounds. She did have another passion. Cooking. She loved to make food for the special servants she had treating them and testing new meals until she had them perfected. Even having a cook off against the entire staff set to make food for her alone and she creamed them much to the cook's shame. To her heart and soul she is a perfectionist that strives under pressure and seeks new experiences and knowledge to further her perfected skills ever growing list. On her travels with Draven / The Behemoth she learned a dark side of the world. The truth the rushing reality that her dear old dad had created one of the most singular destructive people in the world. Killing because he thought it was beautiful and enraged at the slightest mention of his family. The only thing worse than such a monster is the man that created him. * Survivor perks Fencing dash: The survivor dashes an extended distance about 2 / 3 / 4 meters instantly with full grace and technique but cannot pass through or go over obstacles and cannot perform actions mid dash such as vaulting or dropping pallets and applies Exhaustion for forty seconds. Intense perfectionist: If you finished your previous action (That requires skill checks or extended time) You can complete the same actions faster (2 / 4 / 6%) and more efficiently ( Consumes the same item as previously used at a slower rate by the same values excluding new items you get) Bonus lasts the whole trial. High stakes: While injured and crouched you can perform a five second action to cleanse yourself of all status effects once per trial. * Map Forsaken village mountain range His home village. And the castle courtyard (It's massive in scope) * Mori He literally crushes the survivor with his weapon then leans down and uses their blood to paint a runic symbol different for each survivor. * Add-Ons Extended handle: Depending on the rarity it would increase the range of his weapon strikes. Iridescent Whetstone: Every hit with his weapon applies the No Mither like effect and it lasts for forty seconds instead. Rage Emblem: Depending on rarity decreases the time it takes to recover from Successful and unsuccessful strikes. Perseverance Glyph: Would increase his stun recovery by 4 / 8 / 12 %. Sisters charm: Greatly calm the rage of the behemoth cutting the terror radius in half but slowing his charge by a fourth total. Category:Killer